Claustrophobic Dean, Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean's Claustrophobic and hasn't told Sam yet. Sam finds out the hard way when Dean collapses on him in the tunnels in the middle of a hunt and can't breath. Requested Prompt. Hurt!Claustrophobic!Panicking!Dean & Caring!Sam. Not Canon Behavior.


A/N: Hey there! So I got a request and I thought I'll do it. I didn't think I'll get one, but I did and I'm beyond happy to write on it.

There will be minor errors and grammar mistakes as always. If I had seen them, I'd have fixed it, but some always slip. Also it's 3:!6 AM and that's the only time I can write good..

**ALSO, please feel FREE to leave me a PROMPT and ANYTHING Hurt!Dean you'd like me to write on. I'll dedicate it to you!**

_This one is dedicated to Lisanna44 as she requested it Claustrophobic Dean and Caring Sam! _

Hope you like!

* * *

_**Claustrophobic Dean and Caring Sam**_

* * *

The second Dean stepped into the restaurant he stepped right back out. Took a few steps backwards and just stared at the place.

It was too tight in there.

There was no way he could sit there and eat. It'd just get too much at some point and he'd have to run out, be embarrassed.

"What's the matter, Dean? C'mon, they got your favorite in their specials."

Sam slipped into the restaurant and was already in line ordering for them. Shit, he didn't want to sit in there, but he also didn't want Sam to think he was claustrophobic. He'd probably look like a pussy and.. He just could not.

"It's just a restaurant, Dean. Get your shit together, man!" Dean told himself as he ran a hand through his dirty blond locks, frustrated.

Taking a deep breath in he stepped forward to enter when someone else came out with this food in a bad and smacked the door in his face. Hearing a little crush, he grimaced and bent a bit. Covering his hurting nose with a hand.

"Watch it, fool!" The biker, not even apologizing, gave Dean a look that looked like he was certain Dean was at fault and got got on his bike, riding away.

"Dean?" Sam peeking from the booth, wondered what the hell was going on outside with Dean when Dean finally came in. A hand covering his nose and slightly red faced.

"What the hell happened? Oh gee.. it's swollen already, are you aright?" It was a stupid question, but he was alright. Not like he was going to die with a bit of a crushed nose.

"Yeah, 'm fine. What did you order?" Claustrophobia forgotten, Dean picked up the menu just looking through it.

"The usual. Salad, snack wraps, and a drink. You should get some healthy in you too. Our next Job looks like it's going to take a few d-"

"Blah blah.. Double cheese burgers, two slice of pie, and black coffee please." Not even letting Sam finish, Dean already ordered and flipped through the menu while Sam stared at him with his usual bitch face.

"So we might ave to split. I was looking through the blue screen of the buildings and there are tunnels under it. Long ones.. We'll cover more ground and finish f-"

"NO." Dean dropped the Menu and looked at Sam, quickly denying what Sam was saying.

"But it's be better Dean, we need to move fast. You know that." Sam added, sternly looking at Dean. What was with dean now days.. acting all weird.

"No, I mean.. Yes, we should split up even though I rather not leave you alone." Fuck, almost gave it away there he thought. It wasn't the splitting up part, it was a tunnels that bothered him. Always tried to avoid hunts that was going to be in a small clogged up place. He preferred jungles, woods, houses, buildings, warehouses were the usual whack shit happened anyways. No tunnels, gutters, mini apartments and other small haunted places.

"Why did you say No then?" Sam asked confusedly.

" I thought.. I mean" The food arrived and Dean was glad for the distraction. He gladly took a huge bite out of his burger and pretended to be busy eating, but from the corner of his eye he finally remembered where he was and it literally made him sweat.

"So get this, the new blue prints doesn't tell you about all the tunnels lanes, but the old one shows some extra lanes that travel under and across the street street and stops hands ways under a house. Says it's got a way up to that house. Could be related?" Sam was on about the hunt while Dean slowly freaked out by the second. Trying hard not to show it.

A young boy staring at Dean as he quickly swallowed the bite and took a sit of his hot coffee, which tasted bad with burger taste in his mouth. It was too hot in there. His skin suddenly crawled as if everyone in the restaurant was clawing at him. Putting a fry in his mouth he realized his hands were shaking already and he quickly showed the fry in his mouth hiding his hand under the table.

This wasn't okay. Why did he have to be claustrophobic. It was stupid to him and he hated it so damn much.

"Lets eat in the motel, I want to get on with this job as quick as possible." Dean didn't even leave Sam a chance to answer and got up grabbing his foam full of food and walked out with another foamed cup of coffee while Sam packed his food. He stood out and took a few deep breaths, so glad to be out in the open. His hands were already stopping the shake and his heart rate went back to normal.

He was going to have to tell Sam eventually, 'cause this was getting difficult.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Those doors lead to the door downstairs and from there start the tunnels according to the blue map." Sam pointed out on the map with his flashlight and held his gun lose for a second while he showed Dean.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I have a copy." Sam gave the original copy to Dean and went on with his photocopy of the older blue map.

"Call if you run into something!" Dean said in a loud whisper. He still hated this idea and the tunnels alone and he was amazed that he hadn't freaked out yet of going into tunnels.

"No signal here, so really watch out or run as fast as you can if you can't kill" That was all Sam said and he took another door down. Already gone onto the tunnels.

This was so not okay..

He couldn't do it. Fuck, nope.. He could not go down there. No no, Dean, Sam depends on you. You man it up and you go down there and while he talked to himself in his head trying to convince himself, his body was already moving and passed the doors into the tunnels.

"Oh man.. " He took a deep breath and looked around then up. The ceiling was almost touching his head. Oh god, he was going to die. Get crushed and die in here and Sammy will never find him.

"Just get it over with, Dean." He told himself and nodded.

twenty minutes into the search for the supernatural creature he was shaking like a leaf. Continuously running a hand over his sweaty forehead and hadn't even covered 300 feet. He was going slow, it was dark, and every squeak raised his heart rate enough that he thought he was going to hate a heart attack or a panic attack.

Sam on the other hand was doing fine with no success in finding what they were looking for. He knew it lived in the tunnels, but he also knew it didn't come in that often. Only sometimes and today probably wan't one of its come in days, but he still looked further.

Dean couldn't even breath anymore. His vision was hazy, his hands were very shaky, and his heart was beating really fast. He felt physically tired. He was drenched in sweat and he finally realized if he didn't get out he was going to pass out. This is the worst he'd ever gotten and for once he was really scared. "..need to.. get out.."

Lips parted as he took now shorter breaths and walked through the tunnels to find Sam. No longer looking for what they came from. The walls were closing in on him and he was panicking. He could no longer even see or move without bumping into every edgy rock that was sticking out of the broken walls and he'd fallen over about ten plus times already.

"S..sam.. mm.. 'am.." He stopped and called for Sam again, his voice even almost gone, and he didn't look up or his phobia would get worst. He's imagine the walls falling on him and that'd definitely make him stop breathing.

"It's not here, we need to come back tomorro-" Sam had heard Dean's footsteps and knew it was Dean, so he spoke louder knowing Dean was hearing but when he came to he just saw Dean slide down the wall the wall on his side and hit the floor. Most likely unconscious.

"Hey..hey! Dean!" Sam tried to catch him, but he'd hit the floor too already. The thing must have gotten to him! Dammit, Dean was right. They should's have slit up.. "Dean, c'mon.. open your eyes Dean!"

* * *

Dean

* * *

Not seeing Sam, Dean had totally given up. The anxiety and the fear that the thing had gotten to Sam made him weaker and feel more useless than he already was at the moment. dragging himself fro another few minutes when he felt the floor slipping from under him feet. Sucking in a breath he found there was none left black spots took all over his vision and he toppled over to his side. Once the side of his head hit the floor he was out cold. Barely breathing and sweating like he'd showered in it.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"How is he?" Sam asked, worry showing all over his face.

"He's stable, doing way better, but he sill needs to rest for a lot of hours and we need to keep him for observation." The expression on the doctor's face was strict and Sam didn't feel that saying "I can take care of him better at home" would be a good answer.

"What happened to him? Is he going to be okay later on?" Sam sort of understood what happened, but he still wanted to make sure.

"He had a few attacks at the same time. A Panic attack and a Claustrophobic attack. Very serious ones. There were no minor attacks and they were triggered, so I'm sure when he wakes up he'll know what caused them. He just needs to keep away from those things and I suggest you get a Therapist for him. These Phobias can be overcome with some help."

"That..was an attack..?" Sam felt hocked. He really expect to hear that even though ht he still sorta..kinda knew those symptoms on Dean could mean an attack. But Dean was this badass and nothing phased him.. now seeing him miserable like this just was scary and new.

"No minor attack, Sam. Take this /very/ seriously. He could have completely stopped breathing there and died."

"Yes, I know.. I just..He never told me." Sam felt betrayed in a way. Why wouldn't Dean tell him about his Phobia and panic attacks?

"Sam, I will be keeping him here at least over night for observing and if tomorrow his vitals were good enough I will dismiss him. I will also suggest you two Therapy. Yes, both of you" The doctor stopped Sam before he even questioned. "Or you two really need to work on communications."

"Yes, we will. I'll talk to him when he wakes up." Sam, embarrassed by the doctor nodded to him and looked over at Dean's room.

"alright then, Sam. I'll be in my office. You can stay with Dean over the night if you like. The cafe is downstairs, press the call button if you ever need anything. Oh and only speak to him about light subjects. You can talk about the communications thing later at home." With that said he patted Sam's back and showed a hint of smile before leaving.

* * *

Hours passed and Sam was still sitting t Dean's bed side till it was 3 AM. Dean's now well colored skin glowed under the room's dim lamp and his breathing good and clear under the Cpap mask for claustrophobic patients. The mask tight around his mouth and nose and his shaking no longer there. He wasn't sweating, his heart beats were normal, and he didn't look as horrible as he did hours ago when Sam saw him collapse.

"..'am.." A small noise escaped Dean and it sounded like Sam's name. Well, half of Sam's name. Sam immediately leaned in, so damn glad to hear Dean's voice again.

"Dean?" His fingers curled around Dean's hand a little gentler and the other hand went to run through Dean's sweaty locks. Hating seeing Dean like this.. "Hey there" He smiled when he saw Dean's eyes eyes open just a tiny bit. The greens showing so clearly as he was a bit pale now and any dark color like his freckles showed on him clearly.

"Wha.. Where am..I?" Dean struggled to talk right, something blocking his lips from moving correctly. There was something tight on his face and his vision wasn't so good too. Something must have happened on the Job?

"You're okay, no.. nope. Don't move that, Dean. It's helping you breathe better. Let it do its job, ha?" He smiled again and ran his fingers through Dean's hair which made Dean sleepy again.

"y'kay?" Dean slurred with his words and tried hard to stay awake. The tightness of his chest annoying him and he wondered why was he in a hospital?

"What do you remember, Dean?" Sam asked tilting his head a bit so he could see Dean in the eye

"mm.. Tunnels. Job?" Dean brow raised looking for approval from Sam and Sam nodded.

"That's right. Do you know what happened?" Sam asked and Dean shoot his head just the little bit that he could and winced. Something hurt.

"It's your head, you his it. You had a panic attack and Claustrophobic attack. You got a minor concussion and the swollen nose is making it a bit harder for you to breath" Sam stated, soothingly rubbing his thumb over the back of Dean's hand. "When were you going to tell me you were Claustrophobic?" Sam didn't sound mad, but hurt.

"'m sorry, Sammy.. I didn' think..'t was tha't bad.." His frown was sad enough that Sam cut him some more slack.

"It's okay, Dean. It happens. Go to sleep. If you want to get out fast, you have to rest." He pressed a small kiss against Dean's hairline and dimmed the lamp. Sitting back down to rest his had against the bed and nap too himself.

"Th' job..?" Dean horas voice was heard again. "Took care of it" Sam mentioned and started to massaged Dean's skull to put him to sleep and it did. "G'night, Dean"

"Night" and the night went on.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Hope is was what you were looking to read and I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, I know there are errors and they always slip. I don't have time for Beta, so please leave a REVIEW on how you liked the Fiction and not on my Errors.

If you have a prompt request, I'd love it if you leave it to me in the review. I will write on it and dedicate it to you!

Thank you!

~SayLo.


End file.
